


Puppy Love

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: A short story about a puppy, Race and Spot
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/gifts).



It was early morning when he slipped out of the house and took a walk to town. Race was still asleep and since he had a late work night, Spot didn’t think he’d be awake before he got home. 

He stopped by the farmer’s market and picked up some fresh fruits and vegetables before heading toward the coffee shop. He adjusted the basket on his arm as he entered the coffee shop. 

Breathing in deeply, he inhaled the sweet smell of the coffee. He quickly ordered coffee for both him and Race before heading home. 

He smiled at everyone as he passed them, not really paying attention to the comments that people murmured as he walked by. He didn’t really think about it until he turned to walk up the sidewalk of the house. “Good morning Race.” 

He smiled, jogging up the stairs of the house seeing Race curled up on the swing with a blanket. “Hi yourself. Seems you have a shadow.”

Handing the coffee to Race, Spot raised an eyebrow as Race pointed behind him. Sure enough, there was a black and white dog who had laid down behind Spot. “Did you pick up a dog on the way home?” 

“I didn’t even see him following me.” Shrugging, Spot looked at Race before crouching down, motioning the dog to come to him. “I heard people murmuring as I passed them but didn’t think anything of it. Hi buddy.” 

Spot petted the dog, looking for a collar but finding none. By that time, Race joined him on the floor, giving the dog some attention. “Hi pal. Did you think Spottie would make a good dog dad? Huh?” 

“Don’t get attached Racetrack. I’m sure someone is missing him.” Spot warmed, giving his husband a look. 

Race pouted, giving him a look back. “We can’t desert him. We can take him to the vet tomorrow to see if he’s chipped but if not, can we keep him?”

“Uhh we’ll see.” Spot gave Race a look as his husband leaned near the dog. “That means he’s halfway there buddy.” 

Spot rolled his eyes, standing up and walking into the house with a shake of his head. Race grinned, patting the dog’s side. “Welcome to the family, puppy.” 

“Not yet, Racetrack.” Spot yelled as Race snickered. 

**The Next Day**

The vet gave them a look. “He’s not chipped but he doesn’t look like he’s been well taken care of. Did you give him a bath?”

“He kinda stunk so I had to before Spot would let him in the house.” Race grinned. “He has mats and dry spots in his fur. It took some work for him to look that good.”

She nodded, making a note on her chart. “I did a quick search to see if a dog with his looks was missing and I didn’t see anything. I would say he’s yours if we don’t hear anything in the next three days. I’ve let area animal shelters and other vets know that we know where he is if anyone comes looking for him.” 

“Any suggestions on what we should call him?” Spot asked, as Race raised an eyebrow. 

She smiled. “I would start calling him different names and watch which one he responds the most to.” 

Nodding, they thanked her before walking home to the house. The dog did really well on a leash and stayed near the two of them. Race thought about names on the way home while Spot tried some out. “Cooper, Ziggy, Miles.” 

“Just stop - your names suck.” Race gave him a look. “Don’t worry, buddy. I won’t let Spot name you something stupid.” 

Opening the fence, they walked through it before letting it slam behind them. Race unclipped the leash before grabbing the yellow ball and throwing it, watching the dog run after it. “Come on Ollie.” 

“My names were way better than Ollie.” Spot shook his head. “Come here Duke.” 

The dog trotted over to Spot, sat at his feet and dropped the ball. “Duke, huh? Do you like that name?” 

Spot threw the ball, giving Race a look. “Try calling him a different name.” 

“Come on Rex.” Race called, watching the dog walk over to Spot and drop the ball. 

Throwing the ball again, Spot motioned for Race to call him by the name. “Come on Duke.” 

The dog trotted over to Race and sat at his feet and dropped the ball. “So I guess your name is Duke, huh? Welcome to the family, Duke.” 

“Duke’s a good name.” Spot knelt down and petted the dog who leaned over and licked the side of Spot’s face. 

Race knelt beside him and laughed. “Awww look Duke loves you, Spottie.” 

“Well he’s growing on me.” Spot leaned over and kissed him. “Welcome to the family, Duke.” 

Race laughed, kissing him. “I knew he would grow on you.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
